


Perfect For Each Other

by Rewind_Again



Series: Moving Forward [2]
Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Moving In Together, Swearing, Top!Tyrell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rewind_Again/pseuds/Rewind_Again
Summary: In which Tyrell tells Elliot they should live together and Elliot discovers that his lover is even more crazier than he thought.





	1. Chapter 1

Tyrell was known to be a fussy person or, as Elliot liked to say, a neat freak. His home, like his office and everything else in his life were tidy and organized. His co-workers had learned the hard way that Tyrell didn’t tolerate it when someone, whoever they were, touched, moved and/or took something that belonged to him. He liked things in a certain order and in a logical way, his logical way of course.

 He was well-aware that he had an ego the size of the country and if people didn’t like it he was only too happy to tell them where they could stick it, in a polite -if not sarcastic- way.

 He liked to control everything that pertained to his life. He was the person who people came to when they messed something up because they knew he would have the solution.

 He had always thought that a lover should be like him, an ordained person, man or woman. This certainly was one of the reason why the few serious relationships he had had in the past has been short-lived. He knew how to make concessions and he had made them, more than once, but he also knew that he should be appreciated for the person he was and not for what his lover expected him to be, or for his money.

 But that was before, before he met Elliot and fell in love with him.

 Elliot was his complete opposite, he was not very social, had only a few friends and couldn’t care less about what people thought of him. He was kind of messy, his place was clean but with little organized mess appearing now and then on every surfaces. Sometimes, when he felt skittish or couldn’t sleep, Elliot has those sort of urges. When it hit, he cleaned his entire apartment from top to bottom. Those urges had also happened a few times when Elliot had spent the night with Tyrell. He still remembered the first time it had happened...

 

*

 

_Tyrell woke up in the middle of the night to a cold bed_ _and decided to_ _get up and_ _look for his_ _missing_ _lover. He found him in the kitchen,_ _emptying_ _all of the cupboards_ _and the drawers_ _._

 “ _Hey.” Tyrell said softly, “Bad dream?”_

  _Elliot turned around to face him, his cheeks reddening, “No, just… weird. Ah, sorry for the mess.” He flapped his hands around, showing said mess._

“ _It’s okay, I don’t mind.” Tyrell said smiling. It was the truth and he surprised himself, because he, the neat-freak, really didn’t mind the mess or more particularly, Elliot’s mess. “Do you need anything?”_

  _Elliot shook his head, “It’s just, it kind of relax me to do this. But there’s no mess to clean here so I had to be… creative...” He explained, emptying another drawer._

 “ _Alright, come back to bed soon.” Tyrell said, kissing Elliot’s cheek._

 

*

 

It was a fond memory for Tyrell, not the fact that Elliot had been distressed but the fact that he had felt comfortable enough to do this in his apartment. He hadn’t been able to find something to clean so he had reorganized Tyrell’s entire kitchen to deal with what was bothering him. And Tyrell had to admit, Elliot’s -who can barely cook- way to organize everything in the kitchen was more logical and practical than his. He may have an over-inflated ego but that didn’t prevent him from admitting when someone was better than him at something, especially if that person was Elliot.

 He could feel it, it was time for them to take the next step in their relationship. There had been a few up and down at the beginning, because Elliot was lonely and not very social and because Tyrell was too eager and sometimes pushy. But no matter what, they had always made up and on some occasions quite spectacularly... Against the front door, on the kitchen’s floor, on Tyrell’s queen size bed and the most memorable: at the office, on his desk.

 Yes, it was time. This idea, this need hadn’t left his mind since Elliot took care of him when he was sick. And when, because of him Elliot fell sick, Tyrell had returned the favor and began to plan.

 After that, they spent even more time together, Tyrell was testing the water, seeing if Eliot could put up with him when they were around each other so much. And he discovered that, yes, Elliot had no problem spending most of his nights with him, same with the weekends and his days off. He knew the girls were not really happy about him monopolizing so much of Elliot's time but he’ll make it up to them once Elliot and him will finally live together, probably.

 

*

 

Tonight again they were together in Tyrell’s flat, and he thought it was a good moment to broach the subject, “We should live together.” Tyrell declared in the middle of the documentary they were watching.

 Apparently, his timing was off because Elliot had been sipping on his tea and choked on it after Tyrell’s declaration.

 “W-what?!” Elliot spluttered still coughing.

 Tyrell paused the movie, “We’ve been together for a year, the logical next step would be for us to live together.”

 Elliot wiped his mouth and put down his mug before turning back to Tyrell, “Just because it’s logical?” He asked dubiously.

 “No älskling, because I intend to spend the rest of my life with you.” Tyrell said seriously, kissing Elliot’s forehead. He smiled when he noticed the blush on his lover’s cheeks, he rubbed their noses together and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. “Think about it, okay?”

 Elliot nodded, “Okay...” he paused for a few seconds, “Okay.” He repeated.

 Tyrell frowned, not sure what Elliot was agreeing to, “Elliot?”

 ”I’ll move in with you… here.” Elliot explained, he spent most of his time here anyway, at least if they moved together he’ll have all his things here and he’ll be able to go to sleep and wake up with Tyrell every day.

 “About that… I thought we could chose a new flat, together… that will suit us both.” Tyrell suggested, a little unsure. He knew that Elliot didn’t care about where he lived as long as he had what he needed. But Tyrell wanted Elliot to be happy and comfortable, but most of all, he wanted Elliot to feel at home. “I could make an appointment with my estate agent?”

 “Okay.” He shrugged, letting his head fall against Tyrell’s shoulder.

 Tyrell smiled at his lover, his arm around Elliot’s shoulders. He pressed play and turned his attention to the movie.

 

*

 

Barely half an hour later, Elliot stole the remote from his hand and paused the movie. “You realize I’m… a mess, right? Both literally and figuratively.”

 “And I’m a possessive bastard, what’s your point?” Tyrell rolled his eyes, he hadn’t expected Elliot would freak out so fast.

 “That’s not what I-”

 “I know what you meant,” Tyrell cut him off, his hand covering Elliot’s mouth, “We’re both far from perfect but we’re perfect for each other.”

 “I love you.” Elliot said against Tyrell’s hand while climbing on his lap to hug him tightly.

 “I love you too, älskling.” Tyrell whispered in his ear. They both had their issues and he was well aware of it. They were happy together and that was all that mattered.

 “And I can take Flipper and Qwerty with me?” Elliot mumbled, he was practically sure that it would be okay but he wanted to hear it from Tyrell’s mouth.

 “Elliot,” Tyrell began, gently pushing Elliot a little to see his face. “What’s that black furball sleeping next to me?” He asked, pointing to the sleeping dog.

 “Flipper...”

 “Yes and since I gave in and let you take her with you when you spend the night here, which is almost every night, did you ever hear me complain?”

 “No… The only time was when she… accidentally peed on the carpet.” Elliot laughed a little, remembering Tyrell’s face when he had noticed the stain on his precious carpet. It had been Tyrell’s fault, if he hadn’t distracted him every time he had tried to get out of bed to take care of Flipper it wouldn’t have happened.

 “I know your pets are important to you and I knew that if we were to live together, your pets were going to come with us, so don’t worry about that, okay?” He explained before pecking Elliot’s mouth until he smiled.

 “Okay.” Elliot answered. Now that he was reassured, he kissed Tyrell’s cheek and made himself more comfortable on his lover’s lap so they could watch the rest of the movie while cuddling.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 will be up tomorrow, most of the story is already written I just need to piece it together because I tend to write in puzzle. There will be 6 chapters in total if everything goes well... Which of course rarely happen.
> 
> It could be less but knowing me I really doubt that. I just hope it won't be more.
> 
> I guess we'll see how it goes. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and thanks for reading!  
> The smut begins in the next chapter, I'll update the tags accordingly when I'll post it.


	2. Chapter 2

Elliot just came back from a walk with Flipper when he heard someone knocked on his door. He opened it, surprised to see a grinning Tyrell, he didn’t know why but he had a bad feeling about this. “Hi!” Elliot said before receiving a kiss from his lover, “Aren’t you supposed to be at work?”

“I took the afternoon off but I still have a meeting tonight.” Tyrell smirked, “And I have a surprise for you.” He added, going inside.

“I hate surprise.” Elliot groaned, closing the door.

“I know I know! But it will be… useful for our dinner tomorrow with my estate agent.” He tried to convince Elliot, cornering him against the door. “I promise I’ll make it worth your while.” He said seductively, nibbling on Elliot’s ear.

A little moan escaped Elliot’s mouth before he came back to himself, “I hate posh restaurant...”

“It will put her in a good mood, trust me you don’t want to see her angry. And I really, really want to see you in a suit.” Tyrell insisted, his mouth slowly traveling down to Elliot’s neck.

Elliot sighed, “Fine!” He agreed, “But you better keep your promise and make it worth it!”

With a cocky grin on his face, Tyrell said “I’ll even give you a taster right now.” He captured Elliot’s lips in a deep and dirty kiss, then, he fell on his knees, undoing Elliot’s jeans slowly and lowering them along with his boxer mid-tight. He ran his nose along the trail of dark hair, “Look at you, already hard and leaking for me.” He teased, licking the tip of Elliot’s member. He took it in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip before sucking it.

“Oh fuck!” Elliot moaned.

“I’m afraid we won’t have time for that, älskling.” Tyrell pulled off and smirked before his lips were once again around his lover’s cock.

Elliot tried to buck up, wanting more of his lover’s sinful lips around him but Tyrell held his hips tightly, preventing any moves and at the same keeping Elliot from falling over. He was out of breath, lost in too many feelings and sensations and he couldn’t stop himself from moaning Tyrell’s name over and over again. He carded his fingers through Tyrell’s hair, gently at first but his grip tightened when his lover took him completely in his mouth. Elliot's eyes fluttered close and he bit his lips, he knew he was close.

Tyrell looked up at Elliot's face and smirked around his mouthful, he loved it when Elliot became lost in pleasure. Feeling that his lover was close, he began to move faster and sucked harder on the head causing Elliot to moan even louder before he reached his climax and came down Tyrell’s throat. His eyes never left Elliot’s face while he came apart.

Elliot was breathless, still coming down from the mind-blowing orgasm Tyrell just gave him. He didn't even notice when Tyrell righted his clothes and got up, trying to fix his hair that Elliot has messed up. He came back to himself when he felt Tyrell's lips pressing against his, his warm and slick tongue lovingly invading his mouth, leaving his lips hot and tingling.

“So, shopping?” Tyrell asked, proud of himself. If it were only up to him, he would throw Elliot on the bed and ravish him again and again but sadly they were on a tight schedule.

“Anything you want...” Elliot gave in before stealing a last kiss.

 

*

 

Tyrell's taster before they left had mellowed him a little bit he was still apprehensive, he hated shopping. They were finally in front of the shop, Tyrell, like the proper gentleman he was, opened the door for him and followed -pushed- him inside.

“Mister Wellick, it’s always a pleasure to see you.” An old man welcomed them, shaking Tyrell’s hand.

“Austin!” Tyrell greeted the man warmly, “This is Elliot, my lover who is in a dire need of one of your wonderful suit.”

“We have a dressing room ready for you.” Austin looked around, searching for someone, “Ah Gloria! My dear, could you take care of mister Wellick here and his partner please?”

“Of course, if you would please follow me.” She said, guiding them to the dressing room.

Tyrell took a quick look at what Austin had selected and after discarding a few items that were not to his liking, he sat down in the comfortable leather chair right in front of the curtain that will hide Elliot while he was changing. Seeing him looking a little lost in the middle of so many clothes, he made a suggestion, “You should try the red one.”

“Huh...” Elliot hesitated, “Which one?”

“I think Mister Wellick is talking about this one.” Gloria smiled at Elliot. After Tyrell gave her a nod, she gave Elliot the suit and helped him behind the curtain.

When she came back looking a little unsure, Tyrell explained why Elliot was acting this way, “As you can guess from his face, he’s not a fan of shopping… and suits are not really his thing. Don’t take it personally.”

“Oh I see!” She smiled, “I’m sure we will be able to find something that will please him.”

A few minutes later, Elliot finally appeared from behind the curtain.

“Oh!” Gloria exclaimed, “What a dashing gentleman!”

“You're quite charming in this one but I'm afraid it's a little too much for a simple dinner.” Tyrell said regretfully, the outfit was good but it was more suited for a red carpet than a restaurant.

“It’s too... flashy.” Elliot complained, frowning at himself in the mirror. The suits and even the shirt were a flashy red and Elliot didn’t do flashy, never.

“Hmm, maybe this one?” Gloria suggested, showing them a compete black suit.

“Fine.” Elliot grumbled and went back behind the curtain.

“I think we'll come back here very soon.” Tyrell leered at Elliot when he came back dressed in the suit.

Elliot blushed at this, seeing Tyrell looking at him lustfully was always exciting but he would need a very good reason to come back here again.

“It does suit you very well.” Gloria remarked.

“Do you like it?” Tyrell asked, noticing that Elliot kept fidgeting. The question was, was it because of the flirting or because he felt uncomfortable in the suit.

“Not really. It's heavy and... stuffy.” Elliot complained, fingering the jacket.

“Something lighter then...” Gloria thought out loud while looking at the clothes racks. “What do you think of this one?” She asked Elliot, showing him a dark red one.

Elliot hummed, he looked at the suit pensively and without a word, took it from Gloria.

They couldn’t hear Elliot complained from behind the curtain, Tyrell thought it was good sign.

Elliot reappeared and walked to the mirror, ignoring Tyrell’s lustful looks. “I like it but it's a little too much...” Elliot frowned, he liked the outfit but it was too… chic for where they were going. “Sorry...”

“Don't worry. We will a perfect suit for you.” Gloria smiled at him, not giving up. “Maybe this one?” She showed him a dark blue suit this time.

“Yes, it looks fine.” Elliot said taking it to try it on.

Tyrell rolled his eyes when he was sure Elliot wouldn't notice, that suit was more than fine, it probably cost an arm and a leg, not that he would tell Elliot that. He shared a knowing smile with Gloria and was glad that he had called beforehand to tell them to not revel any prices to Elliot. “I hope this one is good or I'm afraid he's going to kill me.” He joked after hearing Elliot groaning.

Gloria looked at the curtain, a finger against her lip. “I'm not sure about the shirt, should I give him another one just in case?” She asked, looking at a selection of shirts.

Tyrell nodded, joining her in trying to find a shirt Elliot wouldn't hate.

“This one.” He gave a simple black shirt to her.

“Good choice! She agreed, “What about the tie?”

“No tie!” Elliot yelled, still trying to put on the suit. “Ugh! So many buttons!” He grumbled.

"No, he could use it to strangle me.” He joked. Still, he was wondering... Maybe he could use it to tie Elliot up on the bed after their dinner but was it worth the risk of being strangled?

Should they get frisky in the bedroom his own tie will do the job just as well.

While he was daydreaming about his new fantasy, Gloria gave the new shirt to Elliot and came back to Tyrell. “He grumbled a bit but I think he liked it better that the other one.” She said, looking happy.

“Good. He's going to need shoes too.” He said and followed her to the shoes Austin had selected. “Do you have those ones in black?”

“I think we do. I'll go take a look.”

 

*

 

“Are you sure we can’t meet tonight?” Tyrell asked, devouring Elliot with his eyes as soon as he appeared from behind the curtain. Wanting a closer look, he got up and went to Elliot.

“You have a meeting and I’m going out with the girls. They threatened me!” Elliot pouted, trying to resist Tyrell. “Stop fondling me!”

“But you’re so hot in that suit!” Tyrell said, still ogling his lover. His was so sexy, the outfit suited him perfectly and the fact that Elliot's already sweet behind looked even yummier in those tight pants only made it better.

“Yeah? You think so?” Elliot asked timidly, looking in the mirror.

“Very hot, älskling.” Tyrell insisted, his eyes burning with desire. He hoped Elliot liked this suit because if Tyrell has to watch him try on more clothes they were going to need some privacy and fast, because his own pants were getting a little tight.

Elliot smiled shyly, his cheeks reddening, “I like that suit too.” He said, meeting Tyrell’s burning eyes in the mirror.

“I hope our dinner will be short tomorrow, I have plans for you...” He murmured in Elliot’s ear, “So many, many plans...”

Just before things got out of hand, they were interrupted by Gloria, “I take it you like this one.”

“Yes.” Elliot smiled again, “I’ll take this one.”

“Good! Mister Wellick, I brought the shoes you asked for.”

“Elliot, try them on.” He said, giving him the shoes. Once Elliot made a few steps with them he asked, “Good?”

“Yeah, good.” Elliot replied, and left to change his clothes.

While Elliot was changing, Tyrell took the right suit from him, “Gloria, could pack everything up? We’re running a little late.” Tyrell asked, giving her the suit and the shoes.

“Of course, I’ll join you at the register in a moment.”

“Add the dark red one too, but I'll pick it up another time.” He whispered to her discretely, “I’m sure I’ll find an occasion for him to wear it.” He winked before joining Elliot.

 

*

 

He drove Elliot back to his flat, hoping for a quickie before his meeting. As soon as they were inside, Tyrell crushed his lips against Elliot’s for a hot dirty kiss, swallowing his lover’s moan.

“You’re going to be late.” Elliot tried to say between kisses.

“Don’t care.” Tyrell groaned, trying to undo their pants until he heard a woman clearing her throat.

“Not that we don’t appreciate the show, but we’re going to miss the beginning of the movie.” Shayla grinned at the a disheveled Elliot.

They jumped apart, Tyrell looking calm and composed as usual while Elliot was blushing furiously.

“Ugh! Seriously, I don’t need to see my brother being ravished! Ugh!” Darlene rolled her eyes at them. “You’ve been monopolizing him for weeks, it’s our turn, he’s ours tonight.” She added, glaring at Tyrell.

“Don’t worry, we’ll give him back to you tomorrow!” Shayla and Darlene winked at Tyrell before kidnapping Elliot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's what the suit are supposed to look like :  
> [Flashy Red](https://gq-images.condecdn.net/image/xJP65NN6NbW/crop/405)  
> [Black](http://cdn04.cdn.justjared.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/04/rami-tribeca/rami-malek-busters-heart-tribeca-premiere-04.jpg)  
> [Dark Red](https://68.media.tumblr.com/01daf14694fc0b02a4bf55f2da22e1d5/tumblr_o387neHWpV1r5vxqto1_500.png)  
> [Dark Blue](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/69/13/f7/6913f7eb831c3a8e057356fcf616626c--portrait-photographers-rami-malek.jpg)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a little of Angela bashing in this one.

On their way to the cinema and once Shayla had stopped teasing him about his and Tyrell’s little show he noticed something weird, “Where is Angela?” He asked the girls curiously.

The girls exchanged a look and Darlene answered, “She’ll join us at the restaurant.”

“Okay.” He said, he supposed she was busy with work. “Are you going to tell me what movie we’re going to see?” He asked, changing the subject even though he knew there was something the girls weren’t telling him.

“No, it’s your punishment for neglecting us.” Shayla grinned, sticking her tongue out at him.

She was right in a way, lately he hadn’t spent much time with them as he did before. But he had a good reason for that but they didn’t know it, not yet. He had apologized to them already, especially Darlene. His little sister had been very angry with him but she had forgiven him when he told her he was going to live with Tyrell. She was the one and only person he had told this great news, maybe tonight will be a good occasion to announce it to Shayla and Angela.

 

*

 

“I’m never letting you two choose a movie ever again.” Elliot groaned when they got out of the cinema. The movie, if it could even be call that, had been awful, cliche after cliche and with a plot so stupid it could probably fit on a stamp, a really tiny stamp.

“But the actors were so hot!” Shayla said excitingly.

“If you say so… I was too blinded by all the stupid things they were saying and doing.” Elliot snorted. What the girls didn’t know was that as soon as Elliot had understood that he wouldn’t like the movie he had started daydreaming. And he had no intention to tell them.

“You only have eyes for Tyrell anyway.” Darlene laughed.

“Obviously, I love him.” Elliot said seriously.

“Oooh, that’s so cute!” The girls cooed, looking at Elliot in awe.

“My big brother is too good for this world!” Darlene joked with Shayla. They were walking ahead of him, arm in arm and making fun of him, the usual.

Elliot smiled despite himself, his sister could be so dramatic sometimes. Tyrell was his and he was Tyrell’s, he had no reason to look elsewhere. And speaking of the devil, Tyrell was calling him.

“Give me a minute!” He told the girls before answering but they were too busy raving about his and Tyrell’s relationship. He couldn’t wait to see Shayla and Angela’s faces when he was going to announce that he was going to live with Tyrell. The best moment would most likely be after their dinner.

 

*

 

“You’re late!” Angela yelled at them as soon as they arrived at the table.

“Don’t get your panties in a twist, it’s just ten minutes!” Darlene snapped at her before throwing her handbag on the table and sitting down. “And check you fucking phone, I texted you!”

Elliot could feel a tension between Darlene and Angela but he had no idea where it came from. “Sorry it’s my fault.” He apologized to Angela, from the look she gave him she must have only noticed now that he was here too. “I needed to call Tyrell for-” But he couldn’t finish because Angela cut him off suddenly.

“So, how was the movie?” She asked him with a smile a little too big to be sincere. He wondered what was wrong with her. Did he say or do something wrong?

“Unbelievably awful.” Elliot complained half-heartedly. He decided to ignore Angela’s behavior, after all, they were supposed to have fun tonight and he could always talk to her at work.

The dinner went well, the conversation was light and Angela had even calm down. Everything was good until Darlene, who appeared to be slightly drunk, decided to propose a toast, to Elliot. She asked a bottle of champagne to their waiter and made a show of it.

“To my brother! Who finally decided to shack up with his sweetheart!” She announced loudly before drinking her champagne down in one go.

“What?!” Angela and Shayla asked, while Shayla’s tone was happy, Angela’s was anything but.

“Our Elliot is going to live with Tyrell!” Darlene squealed with joy before downing another glass.

Elliot was silent and surprised. He had been wondering all night how he was going to tell the news but Darlene had decided to take matters into her own hands. At least she did it in a fun way, he couldn’t wait to tell Tyrell.

“Congratulation!” Shayla said delighted. She got up and hug him tightly, “I’m so happy for you!”

Elliot blushed, everyone was looking at them curiously thanks to his sister’s loud declaration. Darlene had many qualities and discretion was, sadly, not one of them.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, it’s already a miracle that you two have been together for this long!” Angela said, completely serious and Darlene’s murderous look did not stop her, “You have nothing in common with him, he looks like a playboy and let’s be honest Elliot, you’re weak-willed.”

Elliot was so shocked by what she said that he was speechless. She was supposed to be his best friend, to support him and here she was, implying that he was dumb and being manipulated by Tyrell.

“Look who’s talking,” Darlene drawled, “How is the cheating boyfriend by the way?”

“I don’t see how-”

“It means mind your own fucking business! Elliot is happy and as his friend you should be happy for him.” Darlene snapped at her, “And if you can’t do that then shut your damn mouth.”

“I’m done here!” Angela say angrily and left the restaurant in a hurry.

After that, the ambiance literally fell and they left the restaurant. Darlene decided to invite herself at Elliot’s using the excuse that once she gave him back to Tyrell she didn’t know when she would see him again. She grinned while saying this so Elliot knew she was joking and just trying to cheer him up.

 

*

 

After saying goodbye to Shayla, Elliot and Darlene sat down on his bed. She must have noticed he was unsettled because she knew exactly what was bothering him and she wasn’t one to beat around the bush.

“It's still bothering you? What Angela said?” She asked him bluntly.  
  
“Not bothering... I just don't understand why she was so... Mean.” He answered, not hiding his disappointment.  
  
“Don't worry about her, she was just... jealous and a bit drunk I guess.” Darlene explained, holding her brother’s hand.  
  
“Why?” Elliot asked, surprised. He wondered for what reason she could be jealous, they were only friends, yes he had a crush on her for years but it was silly and he had always knew they would never be more than friends. And now he had Tyrell.  
  
“Well... before you met Tyrell you only had eyes for her. You’d always put her up on a pedestal and now it's all gone and you only have eyes for Tyrell. I'm surprised it took her so long through.”

“But, she has a boyfriend. He’s jerk but it’s her choice.” Elliot said, he had never liked Ollie, that guy was a jerk but Angela was a grown up woman, able to make her own decision so he had never criticized her for her choice of boyfriend.

“You’ve worshiped her since we were kids. You’re like her safety net, every time she got bored with her boyfriend you were there. To be honest I'm glad you got over your crush on her.”

“I have a feeling you and Shayla knew about what Angela was thinking about me and Tyrell.” Elliot assumed, remembering the look the girls had exchanged when he had asked where Angela was, how Angela and Darlene had snapped at each other later in the restaurant. Things were finally making sense.

“Ah… So you noticed.” She winced, “Yeah, she was very vocal about it when you weren’t around and it got worse after Tyrell kidnapped you.” She explained. “You're happy and that's all that matters to me. I'd like to see you more though.” She smiled, bumping theirs shoulders. “I must say, I never expected Tyrell to monopolize you so much. I mean I've barely seen you lately and now you're going to live together and I'm a little worried I won't see you anymore.”  
  
“Sorry...” He apologized, “I told you he was trying to get me used to be with him all the time.”  
  
“I know I know! But still...” She hesitated, “Doesn’t it bother you even a little that he’s so...”  
  
“Possessive? I was the first surprised when I realized I actually kind of like it...” He blushed, “But it'll be better once we live together.” He promised.  
  
“I'll hold you to that.” She said, hugging him tightly, “But really, I actually like Tyrell. I saw how hard he worked to get you at the beginning. And most importantly, he never tried to change you. You were right to exchange your princess for a prince charming!” She joked happily. “And don’t worry about Angela, she’ll come around sooner or later.”

After their little heart to heart, they went to bed together, like when they were kids. Elliot thought they should do this more often, when he told this to his sister she laughed and said Tyrell probably wouldn’t agree to add a third person in his bed for a friendly cuddle. She was most likely right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! I've updated the tags and you'll notice that Joanna was added. In this story she is NOT Tyrell's wife.
> 
> I'm not too sure about the rating and what's the difference between mature and explicit, if someone could enlighten me I'll be very grateful ;)

“Hi! I’m Joanna, nice to finally meet you!” She greeted Elliot enthusiastically. “Tyrell can’t shut up about you!”

“Huh… Hi. You two are… friends?” Elliot asked. He had heard Tyrell talked about her a few times, mostly about her escapade around the world. He hadn't made the connection between the famous Joanna and the estate agent.

“You could said that. Or you could say that I’m the only estate agent in the city who can bear with him. He made a few of my colleagues cry because of his… character.”

“Oh please! I told them exactly what I wanted. It’s not my fault if they can’t meet my demands!” Tyrell argued.

Joanna snorted and sat down after Tyrell pulled out a chair for her, “Let’s get straight to the point, what kind of place are you looking for?” She asked Elliot, completely ignoring Tyrell.

“I don’t know… He’s the one who wants to move...” Elliot shrugged, pointing to Tyrell.

“Well…” She thought for a second, “When you chose your apartment, why did you chose it?”

“It was cheap.” Elliot replied, shrugging again.

Seeing that Joanna was loosing her patience, Tyrell took things in his own hands. “What do you regret not having in your room?” He asked Elliot.

“Hmm…” Elliot tried to think of something he would like to have, “Maybe bigger windows?” It was the only think he could think of, unlike Tyrell, he couldn’t care less about where he lived even though he could afford to live somewhere better, it didn’t matter to him. As long as he had a place to sleep, a bed and his pets he was satisfied.

“Bigger windows?” Tyrell asked not completely surprised, after all he knew how his lover was. “That’s all?”

“You’ll have your big windows then, with the most beautiful view I can find.” She smiled at Elliot and smirked at Tyrell before addressing him, “And you? What do you want this time?” She taunted him.

Tyrell gave her a file with his requirements, “The usual, something bigger, plus a few things.” He answered, kissing Elliot’s forehead while glaring at Joanna.

“Alright.” She rolled her eyes while looking at the list, “What about the area?”

“Somewhere between my work and his, metro accessible. And a park nearby.”

Elliot looked up at him questioningly, “For Flipper.” Tyrell answered his lover’s silent question and enjoyed the little smile appearing on Elliot’s lips.

“I take it Flipper is a dog, other pets I should be aware of?” She questioned, grinning at them.

“A fish, Qwerty.” Elliot smiled back at her, oblivious to the meaning of her grin.

“Okay.” She wrote a few notes and cleared her throat, “Just to be clear, you, Tyrell Wellick, the harsh king of cleanliness and organization are going to be the proud co-owner of dear Flipper? A dog? And Qwerty the fish?” She cackled and winked at Elliot so wouldn’t take it wrong.

 “You know, I could always find another estate agent.” Tyrell half-threatened her, he didn’t mean it and she knew it. He had expected her surprise and the fact that she would make fun of him most of their meeting. The reason Elliot and her hadn’t met sooner was because she had been on an around-the-world trip with her latest boytoy.

“Good luck with that!” She smiled at him knowingly, “Some of my poor colleagues still have nightmares about you.” She smirked, still laughing and turned to Elliot, “Did I tell you that he managed to make a few of them cry?”

“What did you do?” Elliot asked Tyrell curiously. He knew his lover could be… harsh sometimes even though he had never been with him.

“Nothing!” Tyrell protested, “It’s not my fault if they were incompetent and unable to find what I asked for.”

“What you asked for was crazy, it always is.” She reminded him.

“And yet, you always manage to find it.” Tyrell pointed out, he knew she would get the hidden compliment.

Elliot watched them silently, he liked Joanna, she was funny and well… sassy. Their bickering was very amusing, “And they say I’m crazy...” Elliot laughed quietly.

“I heard that.” Tyrell said, “And you’re not crazy.” He smiled softly at him, pressing his lips against Elliot’s for a quick but sweet kiss.

“You two are so cute!” Joanna gushed over them.

“Excuse me,” Tyrell groaned, “I need to go greet a colleague before he comes bother us.” He brushed his lips against Elliot’s jaw and left. “And don’t say unnecessary things.” He warned Joanna.

“I would never!” She protested with a hand on her heart, perfectly faking her outrage.

 

*

 

“Don’t take this the wrong way but I was quite surprised that you are his lover, I mean, you two are very different-” Noticing Elliot discomfort she tried to explain herself better, “On the surface. But we both know he’s more than what he lets people see and I think you are too.”

“He is...” Elliot hesitated and furtively looked at Tyrell, “Special.”

“Hmm, yes he is.” Seeing Elliot’s suspicious look, she added, “No, we are just friends and that’s all we’ll ever be. I have a young and hot boyfriend waiting for me at home and who keep me entirely satisfied. Trust me.”

“So, you two never...” Elliot tried to ask, wondering if he would like the answer.

“No!” She made a disgusted sound, “He’s kind of a brother to me, that’s why we bicker all the time.”

Elliot was reassured to know that Joanna and Tyrell had never been together. They were just friend, really good friends and maybe he’ll become friends with her too.

“As his friend I am supposed to threaten you, that if you hurt him and all that but I think it’s going to be the other way around.”

“I’m not sure I understand...” Elliot frowned.

“I’ll have to threaten Tyrell.” She smiled at him, completely serious.

She reminded him a little of Darlene, they were both cheerful and very… blunt. “I’m not sure he’s going to like that.” Elliot smiled back shyly at her.

“Like what?” Tyrell interrupted their conversation.

“That I will kill you if you hurt him.” She gladly explained to Tyrell.

“I’m gone five minutes and you two are already best friends?” He asked, not entirely surprised.

“He’s so precious!” She replied, grabbing one of Elliot’s arms.

“And mine!” Tyrell reminded her, his arm around a smiling Elliot’s waist.

The three of them had a great time together, Joanna was really a wonderful woman and a good friend for Tyrell. They talked some more about what they wanted or more like what Tyrell absolutely wanted in the new apartment and before they knew it, three hours had passed.

Outside while they were waiting for their cars Joanna hugged them both, “I’ll call you in few days to organize the visits.” She told Tyrell.

“That’s fast.” Elliot said surprised. He thought it will take longer than that, especially since she had said that Tyrell was very picky.

“Honey, I’m the best.” She winked at them before getting in her car.

 

*

 

At home, Tyrell took Elliot’s hand and silently lead him to the bedroom. He kissed him, licking into Elliot’s mouth hungrily and said, “I want to tie your hands up, I want your naked body writhing beneath me, lost in pleasure and completely at my mercy.” He undressed Elliot as fast as he could without destroying the suit, he needed him naked right now.

Elliot shivered and gave Tyrell a lingering kiss before he was ordered to lie on the bed, hands above his head. He flushed but did it willingly. Once he was in position he looked atTyrell right in the eyes and licked his lips.

Tyrell watched him hungrily while undressing, he couldn't wait to have his way with Elliot.  
  
When Elliot was ready Tyrell took his tie and the lube and joined him on the bed. He covered his body with his and tied his lover's hands to the headboard. It looked even better than in his fantasy.  
  
“Good?” Tyrell asked, caressing Elliot's chest.  
  
Elliot just nodded, his eyes were blown, the color barely noticeable.  
  
“You will tell me if you're uncomfortable.” Tyrell ordered, it wasn't a question because he wanted Elliot to know that if at anytime he wanted to stop, Tyrell would without any hesitation.  
  
“I will.” Elliot voiced his agreement.  
  
Satisfied, Tyrell kissed Elliot pouring all of his love into it. At first it was slow but they were both impatient and soon, their kisses turned dirty. They were hungry and devouring each other's mouth like they couldn't get enough.  
  
Then Tyrell's mouth was on Elliot's neck, sucking and biting, leaving a few love bites. He went lower, his mouth now sucking on a nipple while he used his fingers to play with the other. The sounds Elliot was making were driving him crazy.  
  
Elliot was still breathless after their last kiss. He let himself completely go, giving complete control to Tyrell and letting him tease his body to his heart content.

“You’re so beautiful, älskling.” Tyrell said, his lips brushing Elliot’s cock. He continued to tease him with little licks around the tip before deep-throating him. Elliot screamed his name when he swallowed around him, moving his head up and down while holing his hips down. He began to suck harder when felt Elliot was close, his hands also playing with Elliot’s ball.

“Tyrell, need to… please.” Elliot begged, his flushed body trembling with the need to come. His breath hitched when Tyrell began to finger him open.

Tyrell stopped sucking him but added a second finger, “Not yet.” He said, sucking marks on Elliot’s tights, “You will come when I tell you to.”

Elliot could only moaned, Tyrell had found his sweet spot and was now teasing it. “Ty...” He pleaded.

Tyrell stopped his teasing and added a third and final finger.  He finished his preparation and raised himself to kiss his shivering lover before  he sank slowly into him until he bottomed out. He gave Elliot time to get used to it and then began to move, keeping his thrust slow but deep, wanting Elliot to only feel pleasure while he  w hisper ed praise into his ear, “ You feel so good, so perfect.” 

He held Elliot’s hips tightly, this will probably leave marks, marks he would be able to see for the coming days before they vanished to leave place for others. He pulled back almost entirely, leaving just the tip of his cock inside then he rolled his hips, faster and harder, he wanted Elliot to come untouched. He told him this and kissed him fervently after Elliot nodded his acquiescence.

When he knew he couldn’t hold on much longer, Tyrell sucked another mark on his lover’s collarbone and said “Come for me  ä lskling.”  Elliot did,  his body shook with the pleasure coursing through his body  and it was enough to make Tyrell lose it and come inside him.

After Tyrell cleaned them both and untied Elliot’s hands he took him in his arms. “Hey, you okay?” He asked softly, their lips mere inches apart.

Elliot tucked his face into Tyrell’s neck, “Yeah...” He sighed, “That was very… intense.”

Tyrell felt Elliot smiling against his neck and was satisfied,  h e held  him close to his body  and they both fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

“I don't like it.” Tyrell declared nonchalantly as soon as they entered the apartment.

Elliot knew they wouldn’t find the perfect apartment on their first try, but still, it was the first one they were visiting and it was less than encouraging and Tyrell was not helping.  
  
“Excuse me?” Joanna said outraged, “We've barely passed the front door and you already decided that you hate it.”   
  
“We could do a quick tour...” Elliot offered, trying to appease her.  
  
“Yes, we're going to visit this apartment that I work so hard to find.” She glared at Tyrell, leaving him no choice.  
  
Tyrell had never liked to be told what to do so he made sure to point everything wrong with the flat. “It's dark.” He began.  
  
“It's 5 in the afternoon what did you expect?” “What? You want me to bribe the sun?”   
  
This kitchen is badly laid-out.” He then said, barely looking at it. “And the windows are too small. I'm sure you could find bigger ones.” He defied her.  
  
Elliot knew what Tyrell was trying to do. He wanted to piss her off just enough so they would leave quickly. And of course, he succeeded.   
  
“Fine! We're leaving!”  


*

 

It was the fifth apartment they were going to visit, the previous visits had gone better than the first but it was not what they were looking for or what mostly Tyrell was looking. Elliot was just following his lead but that didn’t stop him from telling them what he did or didn’t like.

They were not even in the second flat yet and Elliot already knew that Tyrell was going to hate it. The look on his face was quite obvious when he look at the building. On this, Elliot agreed with him, the building looked shabby but maybe the apartment would be better. Looks could be deceiving and Elliot knew that better than anyone.  
  
But what happened in the elevator only made it worse. Tyrell and him were holding hands and the woman riding with them made a disgusted sound when she saw it.  
  
“Something wrong?” Tyrell asked wearing his fakest grin and his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
“You're disgusting! Homosexuality is a sin.” The old woman said, fingering the cross on her neck.  
  
“So is working on Sunday.” Elliot mumbled, Tyrell’s famous sarcasm must have rubbed off on him.  
  
“So is divorce.” Tyrell added, he looked quite happy about Elliot’s attitude.  
  
“So is threesome.” Joanna added her two cents to the conversation, an arm around Elliot’s neck and the other around Tyrell’s.

The old woman chocked on her spit but didn’t utter another word.  
  
“See. Stupid rules that everyone ignores and yet you bigots are obsessed with homosexuality.” Tyrell took a great pleasure in lecturing her just before the elevator stopped to her floor. Once we move here we’ll be able to explain you in many details how wrong you are. He said before the doors closed.

Elliot was in stitches, he couldn’t remember the last time he had laughed so hard. Of the three of them, Joanna had the best come back, even if it was a joke it had been hilarious to see the look on the old woman’s face. Absolutely perfect.

Joanna for her part was tilting her head, asking a silent question to Tyrell.

“Yes,” Tyrell answered, “That was sarcasm, we’re leaving.”

“That’s what I thought.” She laughed pushing to button for the ground floor. “That’s all for today, I’ll have to check something before the next visits. ”

“What? You have an anti-bigots brigade?” Tyrell joked.

“I have my ways.” Joanna bragged with her prettiest smile.

 

*

 

“Tell me the truth.” Elliot whispered to Joanna while they were visiting the ninth apartment, “How many visits did it take the last time he moved?”  
  
“Honey trust me you don't want to know.” Joanna shook her head at him.  
  
“Oh my God! What is it? Ten?” At Joanna raised eyebrow he continued, “Fifteen?” He whined. “Twen-”  
  
“Twenty.”   
  
Elliot made sure Tyrell was still busy criticizing everything out loud before he groaned softly to Joanna “If he thinks he’s going to drag me around the city to visit twenty apartment-”  
  
“Don't worry.” She squeezed Elliot’s shoulder, “Just find one you actually like, use your puppy eyes on him and he'll do anything you want.”  
  
“I don't have puppy eyes!” Elliot complained.  
  
“You’re so innocent, of course you do!”   
  
Okay, maybe he could do puppy eyes but not for this or maybe not entirely. After all, Tyrell wanted to move because he wanted them to find a home that will suit them both. If it was only to Elliot's taste that would kill the purpose. 

Elliot had been touched when Tyrell explained to him why he wanted them to chose together. He told this to Joanna, wanting her to understand why it was important.  
  
“People rarely find the rare pearl on the first visit. Actually, the first few visits are useful to pinpoint people needs and what they can afford. Tyrell has a lot of needs and he can afford them, largely.” She explained to Elliot. “Just concentrate on finding one you like.”

He could do that but was harder that he thought.  


 

*

 

Even though Joanna was used to Tyrell being difficult he was really starting to get on her nerves. It was the thirteenth apartment they were visiting and she already suspected that this snob wouldn’t like it.

She took a deep breath to calm her nerves, took her notebook and a pen out of her handbag for her notes and asked the dreaded question, “What’s wrong with this one your highness.”

Tyrell raised an eyebrow at her new nickname for him and voiced his reasons, “The kitchen is too small”

Elliot rolled his eyes and told Joanna, “Now I understand better what you meant at the restaurant. I didn’t think it would be so hard to find a place to live.” 

“Oh believe me! It’s not that hard. He’s the one making it more complicated than necessary!” She accused Tyrell.

Tyrell had barely the time to open his mouth before she cut him off, “Enough about you! Elliot? What do you like and what do you hate about this one.” She asked, Elliot was not really forthcoming and she was going to need his help to find them what they were looking for, if it even existed.

“It doesn’t feel… homey.” Elliot hesitated, “Sorry, I’m not really helping.”

“Quite the contrary, so you’d like something... warmer?” She asked, writing down new ideas in her notebook. “What about the size?”

Elliot hesitated again and looked furtively at Tyrell, “A little too big.” He mumbled.

That was going to be a problem. Tyrell wanted something bigger and Elliot something smaller. She glanced at Tyrell, waiting for his opinion on the subject. He simply nodded to her, meaning she should go with what Elliot wanted. To say that she was surprised would be an understatement.

 

*

 

For the fifteenth visit, Tyrell and Joanna were waiting for Elliot in front of the building.

“I’ll never understand why you insist on renting instead of building your own damn house!” Joanna grumbled, “It’s not like you can’t afford it!”

“Not yet.” Tyrell answered, “It’s just the two of us, for now...”

“Just the two of… Oh!” Joanna realized, “Do you plan to adop-”

“Maybe we’ll get more pets.” He interrupted her.

“You were not thinking about pets!” 

“Perhaps, who knows?” Tyrell smirked at her, “And this conversation never happened.” He said before greeting Elliot.

“I hate you!” She yelled at Tyrell. When Elliot looked at her questioningly she just shook her head at him.

In the elevator, she briefed them about the neighborhood, “As you saw when you arrived there’s a nice park just in front of building, the area is calm and there’s no bigots in this building.” At their curious looks she added, “You don’t want to know.”

Before opening the front door, she looked directly at Tyrell and grinned, “I expect a consistent bonus for my hard work.”

“That will depend on what’s behind this door.”

She finally opened the door and let the couple enter first. Elliot went straight for windows while Tyrell left to look at the other rooms. No complaints so far.

Elliot was mesmerized by the view from the windows, he jumped when he felt Tyrell’s hands on his waist. “Look, we can see the park from here and there’s a terrace and there’s no wall! Just big windows!” Elliot said, happily pointing to everything he was talking about.

“You like it?” Tyrell asked, happy to see that Elliot found something he liked. Elliot nodded at him excitingly so Tyrell suggested that he sould go see the other rooms. Elliot kissed him softly and left him in the living room with Joanna.

“You’ve surpassed yourself.” Tyrell complimented her, she deserved it and more. This apartment had everything they were looking for plus a few things. It was on the rooftop of the tallest building in the area, the view was beautiful and breathtaking, the kitchen and the living room were perfect and homey, there was an extra room that they could use as a guest room or an office or maybe both. The bedroom also had big windows and the bathroom gave him new fantasies about his beautiful Elliot.

“Are you pleased, your Highness?” Joanna boasted with a satisfied smirk.

“Very.” Tyrell answered.

Elliot came back to them, his smile even bigger than we left to see the rest of the apartment. “It’s great and Qwerty is going to be very happy!”

“Why?” Joanna asked curiously.

“The big windows are for him!” Elliot answered her happily, “ But I like them too, the view is beautiful.”

Joanna hugged Elliot, “You’re such a nice and caring man, how did you fell in love with jerk like him? She asked loud enough for Tyrell to hear.

“Your bonus has just lost a zero!” Tyrell joked, they had finally found a home and seeing Elliot so excited about it made him really happy. They were going to live together, to have a life together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm still alive! Just very tired ;)  
> This chapter was a bit complicated for me, it got longer, then shorter and longer again. I've erased and/or rewritten big parts of it and it made crazy.

“Six boxes? That’s all your things?” Tyrell asked, eyeing the boxes stacked near the front door.

“Well no, seven… But two of them are for Flipper and Qwerty’s... Things.”

“How many toys do you have for her?”

“A certain number.” Elliot replied, narrowing his eyes. He maybe or maybe not had a habit of spoiling his dog.

“Since you’re done packing, the three of us have some shopping to do.” Tyrell said innocently.

“Shopping?” Elliot groaned. He hated shopping and Tyrell knew that so why did he wanted to go shopping? And with whom? “Three?”

“Me, you and Flipper, älskling” Tyrell answered, smirking at his lover. “She needs her own bed, she’s a grown girl now, she can’t sleep with her daddy every night.”

“You mean you’re going to let her choose?” Elliot laughed.

“Well, she can be quite bright when she wants to be, since she’ll be the one sleeping in it, she might as well choose it.”

“You’re beginning to like her, don’t you?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about” Tyrell  replied, trying to look  nonchalant but completely failing.

 

*

 

“It looks like she doesn’t like any of them.” Elliot said sadly. He looked at Flipper and she looked back at him like she expected him to tell her what she was supposed to choose.

“Elliot, she only tried a few, let’s look some more.”

“No! I mean, that’s not what I meant.” He said hurriedly, “I just think she would prefer something… smaller maybe.”

“Smaller, Really?” Tyrell asked, frowning at a crate that could fit at least ten Flipper.

“Yeah, with one or two blankets!” Elliot said excitingly and getting an idea, “Like yours, the fluffy ones.” He added, grinning at his lover.

“I may be convinced to gift one them to her.”  Tyrell tried to negotiate. He gave up his search  for the biggest  crate he could find and walked closer to Elliot.

“Convinced how?” Elliot asked, biting his lower lip.

Tyrell lowered his head and whispered in his lover’s ear “I’m sure you’ll think of something.”

Elliot  blushed but whispered back a soft “Maybe.”  He took Tyrell’s hand and led him to the smaller baskets.

Tyrell  seemed decided to find the perfect bed for Flipper because he looked at them pensively before selecting three baskets and putting them on the ground.

She sniffed the first two and turned around the third before lying on it. She got up, wriggled and barked happily at her masters.

“Perfect!” Tyrell said, taking the crate Flipper had chosen and patting her head. 

 

*

 

On his way to the register, Tyrell looked around and realized that he had lost Elliot and Flipper. He turned back and found Elliot eyeing the fish tanks.

“Ah… Sorry.” Elliot apologized without looking at Tyrell. “Darlene scolded me when you left last time. She said Qwerty needed a lot more space, among other things.”

Ty rell made a sign to a saleswoman and explained what they were looking for. They followed her to another display of fish tanks  but they hesitat ed a little on what size to choose.  Tyrell wanted the bigge st one they had and Elliot had to  temper his lover’s enthusiasm.  I n the end, they chose a big but not too big fish tank.

“It’s not like we don’t have the space for it.” Tyrell mumbled, still eyeing the one he had wanted them to buy.

“It’s the size of a small swimming pool!” Elliot rolled his eyes, “Do you want to go swimming with Qwerty? No, you don’t! This one,”  H e pointed to the normal fish tank in their cart, “Is more than enough.”  Having won this argument,  Elliot  turned to the saleswoman, “My sister told me he needed plants and a heater and lights too...”  
  
“Now that you have a tank I can show you what you need  inside .”  She guided them to the right aisle and explained to them what Betta fish needed. 

“ Maybe we could buy him a friend?” Tyrell suggested, winking at Elliot.

“Betta are not very social especially with the males of their species.” 

“Shayla has a weird sense of humor.” Tyrell laughed, now he understood why she had offered that particular fish to Elliot.

“They can be quite aggressive.” She added, “If you want to add another male betta you’ll need a tank divider.”

“We’ll think about it.” Elliot said and thanked the shop assistant for her help. He was a little sad because she had told him he couldn't put Qwerty in direct sunlight so the bigger windows were going to be useless.

 

*

  
Finally at the register, Elliot slapped Tyrell’s hand away, “What are you doing?!” He asked when Tyrell took his wallet out of his pocket.  
  
“Paying?” Tyrell asked, glad that it was not their turn yet. He would need a few minutes to advert this crisis.  
  
“Why? I can do that myself!” Elliot grumbled, searching his pockets for his own wallet.  
  
“Fine!” Tyrell conceded. “But the crate was my idea so I'm paying for it!” He declared, dividing their items. “And those too!” He added, taking the plants on his side. “I chose them.” He said sticking his tongue out at his lover childishly.  
  
Elliot looked at him surprised, Tyrell was actually fighting with him about things for his pets. “Oh!” He said softly, now they were their pets he realized.  
  
“Elliot, you won't win this one, just let it go and let’s share, okay?”  
  
Elliot couldn't hide his smile anymore. “Okay.” He nodded. “Joanna were right, you’re a pet person.”

“No, I’m certainly not.” Tyrell retorted, “I’m a Flipper and Qwerty person.”

 

*

 

Once the car was loaded with all their purchase, Tyrell turned to Elliot, “Is Darlene still kidnapping you tonight?”

“Yes, she said she wanted to see me before you think of sequestrating me in our new apartment.” Elliot smiled.

“I can drop you at her place if you want?” Tyrell offered.

“I have to take Flipper home first.”

“I’ll keep her with me.” Tyrell grinned, “Then, maybe you will not only visit me in my dreams tonight.”

“Thanks… And I’ll keep your suggestion in mind.” Elliot blushed.

Tyrell dropped Elliot off at Darlene’s and went home with Flipper. While he took her for a walk, he called Joanna, “We may have a problem.”

“No there’s no problem, I found you the perfect flat, to your taste, with everything you asked for and the biggest windows I could find.” She listed, “So no, there is absolutely nothing wrong.” She finished, articulating each word.

Her tone was making Tyrell think that she was rolling her eyes at him… Or sharpening her knife. He gulped as silently as he could and explained what was wrong, “We just learn that Qwerty can’t be in direct sunlight or too close to a window.”

“If it’s a joke it’s not funny... At all.”

She was definitely sharpening her knife, “Do I sound like I’m joking?” He asked with a hint of sarcasm.

“Damn it, I’ll find a solution! You better not change your mind!” She hanged up on him.

Tyrell wasn’t too worried, Joanna was like him, she always found a solution.

 

*

 

Tyrell woke up in the middle of the night with a naked and warm body straddling him and a mouth kissing his neck.

“Hmm… What a nice surprise.” He mumbled sleepily, his hands caressing the soft skin of Elliot’s back.

Elliot sat up on his lap and grinned at him. Now that he saw him clearly, Tyrell noticed something unusual. “Are you drunk, alskling?” He asked, holding Elliot's hips.

“Noooo!” Elliot slurred but his head nodding ‘yes’ betrayed him. “Maybe?”

“How much did you drink?”

“Just one glass.” Elliot replied, showing one finger. He wobbled a little causing Tyrell to tighten his grip on his hips. “But it was a magic glass,” Elliot whispered like it was a secret, “It was always full.”  
  
Tyrell was going to kill Darlene or Shayla or both for this. “Well, at least now we know you're a happy drunk.”  
  
“Yeah! I'm happy!”Elliot said, rubbing his body against Tyrell’s.  
  
“What's making you so happy?”  
  
“Duh! You!” Elliot beamed at him.  
  
Tyrell never thought he could fall even more in love with Elliot. Maybe he should send some flowers to the girls. 

When Elliot re ached between them and began to jerk  him off  all his thoughts flew away, he was definitely going to send flowers to the girls. Then, his  drunk and  naughty lover disappeared under the sh eet covering them and r an his tongue along the length of his cock and sucked teasingly on the head. 

Elliot didn't do this often but when he did he always put all of his heart  in to it. What he  l acked in technique he made it up with his enthusiasm, his eagerness to please, to make Tyrell feel good  and tonight he was really eager.  He took Tyrell's length in his mouth,  w rapping  a hand around the base because he still couldn't fit all of it inside his mouth,  b ut he was working on it.  He boobed his head up and down, slowly tracing the vein with his tongue  and then he stopped suddenly . 

T yrell was going to find the worst and loudest singer possible to deliver those flowers because if his Elliot was this drunk, the girls must be worse, meaning their hangovers will be worse… Maybe he could ask the singer to film the deliveries...

Elliot came back up to crush his lips against Tyrell’s. He broke the kiss and whined, “Need you.” He gave the lube to Tyrell and went back to kiss him fervently, “Hurry!”

Tyrell obeyed, now wondering if he could find a clown who singed and made deliveries... He lubed his fingers and began to prepare Elliot, teasing his rim a little before Elliot pushed himself on his finger. “So impatient.” He said, continuing to tease him until he had three fingers working Elliot open and rubbing against his sweet spot. “Wanna do it like this? You want to ride me?” Tyrell asked, licking his lips.

“Yeeess!” Elliot moaned and  grabbed the lube to use it on Tyrell’s cock before he lowered himself on it.

Tyrell groaned when Elliot sank down without waiting to adjust even a little, he trailed his fingers on his beautiful lover’s chest, playing with his nipple just to fe e l him tighten around his cock. He rode him like he never did before, like he couldn’t get enough and Tyrell was only too happy to help him find his pleasure. He  thrust up into him,  wanting to find Elliot’s sweet spot, to make him scream. He knew he had found it when Elliot chocked on a moan  and leaned down for a kiss, bracing himself on his hands either side of Tyrell's head  asking for more. Tyrell thrust up faster until Elliot was coming, it took him a few more thrust and he came too, spilling inside  his beautiful and naughty lover .

Elliot slumped down on him, his body still shivering from the pleasure. He tucked his head on Tyrell’s neck and promptly fell asleep after murmuring a quiet ‘Love you’.

Tyrell stayed like this for a few minutes,  savoring the moment until he got his breath back. Then he got up, careful not to wake Elliot and cleaned him up before joining him again in the bed, p ressing his chest to Elliot's back.

 

*

 

He heard Elliot’s groan before he felt him stir, “Too bright!” Elliot complained before hiding his head under a pillow. He gave a happy sight when Tyrell entered the bedroom and closed the blinds completely.

“Seems like you had a lot of fun last night with the girls.” Tyrell said, giving Elliot a glass of water.

“Hmm… It was good. Made up with Angela, she said she was sorry.” Elliot mumbled before drinking.

A ringtone interrupted their conversation, “It’s Joanna.” Tyrell said and answered the phone. 

Elliot could only hear her speaking loudly but his hangover was killing him he couldn’t understand what she was saying. Before he knew it he had the phone in his hand.

“She wants to talk to you.” Tyrell explained.

“What?” Elliot told Joanna, he was grumpy and just wanted to go back to sleep.

“Hello to you too!” Joanna greeted him softly, Tyrell must have told her about his poor state. “I have good news.”

“Huh...”

“Don’t sound too excited…” She snickered.

“She’s being mean!” Elliot complained to Tyrell.

“Sorry.” She apologized, “I found a solution for your little problem with Qwerty. You’ll have to put him in the kitchen, on the counter top in front of the window but far enough from it. Your windows have some sort of film on it for UV and sunlight. But the more important, from there Qwerty will be able to see the skyscrapers!”

“That’s good, thank you.” Elliot said between too big yawns. 

Tyrell took back his phone before Joanna could scream at his poor lover. “You can’t hear it but he’s, we are very grateful for your help!” He said, trying his best to assure her of his sincerity.

“I forgive him… this time.” She said and hanged up on him.

Elliot was already sleeping again, he left him alone to recover in peace and went to the living room, he still had two special deliveries to plan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the big part that I erased was about betta's care.  
> I was curious about it before writing this story because it always surprise me when I saw those fish in pet shop where I live and in what they are kept : a glass of water, and not a big one. Even the fish tanks they sell for those poor things are fucking tiny!
> 
> Funny fact : There will be 7, yes 7 chapters for this story... Because the two last chapters were wearing the number 6 and I didn't notice it until a few days ago.


	7. Chapter 7

They were finally in their new home and together. All the furniture were already in place and Tyrell had sent the movers away with a generous tip for a work well done.  
  
For once he didn't care about the mess and all the boxes containing theirs belongings, no, all of his attention was focused on Elliot. He watched him opening all of his boxes and rummaging inside trying to find Flipper's things.  
  
Tyrell knew he had a few flaws, after all no one was perfect, not even him. Yes, he had flaws but stupidity wasn’t of them, so he didn't even think about telling Elliot that he should have wrote down what was on each box. The idea hadn’t even crossed his mind.  
  
As those things usually go, Elliot found what he was looking for in the last box. He put Flipper’s bowls in the kitchen then came back to Tyrell holding his hands out to him, like he expected something.  
  
“Yes?” Tyrell asked having no idea what this was about.  
  
“I need the fluffy blankets you promised me.” Elliot said, waving his hands to show he was waiting.  
  
“What for?” Tyrell asked, feigning ignorance. He loved it when Elliot was pouting, it was so cute.  
  
“You promised! We had a deal!” Elliot complained, glaring at him.  
  
Tyrell could never resist a pouting Elliot, he pulled his lover to him and captured his lips in a loving kiss. When Elliot melted against him, he let him go with a playful bite.“I was joking älskling. I've put them on our bed.” He said, pecking Elliot's pouting lips.  
  
Elliot didn't answer, he just blushed and stuck his tongue out at him before leaving to prepare the dog's bed.  
  
Tyrell grinned but decided to give Elliot some space and since he had nothing better to do he began to take care of the mess.

While he was tidying up the living room Elliot came back, without a word he went to the kitchen and started to unpack their utensils and dishes.

“I need to buy food for Flipper.” Elliot said sometimes later. 

“You should take the car.” 

Okay. It won’t take long. Elliot said kissing Tyrell goodbye.

 

*

 

It seemed that Elliot and him didn’t have the same definition of the word _long._

Elliot had been gone for more that two hours already, it could be because of the traffic but if that was the case he would have sent a text and given the day and the hour -a Sunday and early afternoon- traffic was very low on the list of possibilities.

Just when he was starting to worry, Elliot came back.

“Sorry I didn’t notice the time… I’ve bought the food…” Elliot smiled nervously.

“That doesn’t look like Flipper’s food.” Tyrell remarked, trying not to laugh while eyeing the flashy betta fish in Elliot’s hands. That did explain why it had taken Elliot so long to come back.

“I thought about what you said when I was in the pet store and I found a friend for Qwerty, while I was there I also bought a divider and some hiding places.” Elliot said shyly, “I almost forgot to buy food for Flipper...”

“Okay, I’ll feed Flipper and take her for a walk in the park while you have fun with this.” Tyrell said, waving a hand at Elliot’s packages. “Darlene dropped Qwerty off a few minutes after you left, he’s waiting for his new home in the kitchen.” 

“Great!” Elliot grinned at him and went in the kitchen.

 

*

 

Flipper was sleeping in her new bed, Qwerty and his new friend Azerty -obviously\- were swimming in their brand new fish tank and most of their boxes were unpacked. All in all it had been a good and productive day.

After a quick but delicious dinner Tyrell hefted Elliot over his shoulder “Time to christen our bedroom!” He announced while Elliot gave startled yelp as Tyrell carried him to the bedroom.

They took off their clothes quickly, once they were done Elliot threw himself at him and captured his lips in a filthy kiss.  Tyrell leaned into the kiss  before pushing Elliot on the bed and  pinning  his lover under him.

He caressed Elliot's chest, feeling his beautiful lover's heart beating under his hand then he let the pad of his fingers running down his body, teasing his soft skin. All he wanted right now was to lose himself in Elliot's body.

H e began stroking Elliot’s cock, distracting him while he grabbed the lube he had left on the nightstand. He prepared him quickly but carefully, he had wanted to take his time but he knew they were both too excited and wouldn’t last long.

Tyrell lined himself up and pushed in until he bottomed out. Elliot had his  legs wrapped around  his waist,  feeling the p leasure coursing through his body  while  Tyrell's lean body gently rock ed into his.

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Elliot clutched at him, leaving open mouthed kisses against his neck. Tyrell was watching him like he owned him and in a way it was true and it didn’t bother Elliot. Tyrell’s possessiveness was even more obvious when they were intimate, leaving love bites on Elliot’s body and murmuring ‘ _Mine mine mine_ ’ in his ear while he made love to him. This sense of belonging made him feel safe and loved.

Tyrell loved this feeling, how Elliot’s body was writhing under his, both of them lost in an overwhelming pleasure and close to coming. He knew Elliot loved to see him uncontrolled and unrestrained, when he let himself go, taking what he needed and giving back as much.

Feeling the end coming, Tyrell wrapped an hand around Elliot’s cock, jerking him off in time with his thrusts. He wanted to make Elliot mewled and mewled he did when he came with Tyrell’s name on his lips. Two more thrusts and Tyrell was coming inside his lover, he kissed him and fell on his side, smiling when Elliot pressed himself closer to him. He moved a little so Elliot could drape his arm over his chest.

“Home sweet home” Tyrell said, stroking Elliot’s soft hair when he felt him hum contently against him.

A perfect way to end a perfect day.

 

*

 

After his morning run, Tyrell found Elliot in the kitchen. He was frowning at the fish tank, tilting his head and looking closer. Tyrell wrapped his arms around his lover’s waist and laughed when Elliot jumped in surprise. “Huh... Ty...”

“Hmm?” Tyrell asked, his nose nuzzling Elliot's neck.

“They've disappeared. I can't find them...” Elliot said, pointing at the empty fish tank.

“What?” Tyrell stopped trying to distract Elliot to look at the tank. He looked at Azerty's side but couldn't find him, same with Qwerty's. “Where has those little rascals gone?” He asked, frowning at the deserted fish tank.

Elliot removed the lid of the tank to have a better look. “Huh...” The both said at the same time.

“What are they doing?” Tyrell asked, his chin resting on Elliot's shoulder.

“They are...” Elliot began to say.

“Cuddling...” Tyrell finished for him.

The fish were sleeping together on one of the big leaf near the surface of the water. “How did Azerty end up on Qwerty’s side?” Elliot asked looking at the lid and the divider.  
  
“There’s a small gap between the divider and the top.” Tyrell explained, showing him the tiny gap.  
  
“I thought males hated each other...”  
  
“Maybe we should separate them again, just in case.” Tyrell suggested and left to get the fish net. “I’ll go take a shower and make breakfast.  
  
Elliot gently scooped a grumpy Azerty in the net to put him back on his side of the fish tank and put the lid back. He watched the fish for a while before joining Tyrell on the terrace.  
  
“I've put Azerty back on his side, I hope they'll be okay. I don't want them to fight...”  
  
“They didn't look like they were fighting.” Tyrell said laughing, “We'll see how it goes today and if you want, tomorrow we can go to the pet store to ask, okay?” He offered. He kind of felt guilty because he was the one who had suggested that Qwerty may need a friend.  
  
“Yeah. Just in case.” Now reassured, Elliot devoured the delicious pancakes Tyrell had made for them.  
  
Since Tyrell had cooked, Elliot offered to do the dishes. When he was almost finished he noticed something wrong with the fish tank.  
  
“They did it again!” Elliot yelled.  
  
Tyrell joined him in the kitchen and, yes, Azerty had managed to jump on Qwerty’s side, again. Both fish were happily swimming together.   
  
Elliot smiled, “I think we should go to the pet store today.”

 

*

  
“Huh... Hi! I don't know if you remember us...” Elliot said when he found the same saleswoman who had sold him the fish tank and Azerty.  
  
“Of course! How is your new Betta doing?” She asked.  
  
“About that, we have a little... Problem... One of them keeps jumping across the divider.” Elliot tried to explain.  
  
“Oh? Did they fight?” She asked worryingly.  
  
“No, the contrary.” Elliot replied, “We found them this morning sleeping together on the same leaf...”  
  
“You mean cuddling.” Tyrell interrupted him.  
  
“Cuddling?” She asked, trying not to laugh.  
  
“That's what it looked like to me.” Tyrell answered, ignoring Elliot’s glare.  
  
“Anyway.” Elliot interrupted them, “I’ve put Azerty back on his side and when I came back they were swimming together... On the same side.”  
  
“It's very unusual and rare. Like I explained when you first came here, males bettas sort of hate each other.”  
  
“What do you suggest then?” Tyrell asked.  
  
“Take off the divider and observe them just in case. But from what you told me they seem... Close...” She laughed.  


*

  
In the car on their way back home Elliot couldn't stop giggling .  
  
“You look happy.” Tyrell remarked.  
  
“I chose A zerty because he reminded me of you.” Elliot explained,  biting his lip.   
  
“How so?”  
  
“He was... Beautiful and strutting around in his tiny glass like he owned everything. Since Qwerty is like me I thought his new friend should be like you.”  
  
“I think they are more than friend and I don’t s t rut around! ” Tyrell joked,  one his hand leaving the steering wheel to squeeze Elliot’s knee. “ You should send a picture of them to the girls.” He suggested  playfully .

“Ugh! I can already hear them cackling...”

They laughed together, easily imagining the girls gushing at the poor fish.

“Thank you.” Elliot said all of sudden. He was looking outside, a soft smile spreading across his face.

“What for?”

“Everything.” Elliot answered without any hesitation, “For being there, for making me happy.” He explained, turning his head around to look at Tyrell.

Tyrell smiled back at him and took advantage of a red light to kiss him. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... It's done!  
> Thank you for reading, I'm going to put this story and bedridden in a serie because there will be two more parts set in the future :)

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 will be up tomorrow, most of the story is already written I just need to piece it together because I tend to write in puzzle. There will be 6 chapters in total if everything goes well... Which of course rarely happen.
> 
> It could be less but knowing me I really doubt that. I just hope it won't be more.
> 
> I guess we'll see how it goes. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and thanks for reading!  
> The smut begins in the next chapter, I'll update the tags accordingly when I'll post it.


End file.
